Everybody Talks
by Jessica Adams W
Summary: Cuando Dean despierta después de la breve siesta de la tarde, todo se ve como siempre: Sam sigue siendo un nerd adicto a la investigación, él sigue siendo jodidamente fabuloso y Castiel... bueno, ciertamente Castiel ya no es un ángel.


**N/A: **Me he divertido muchísimo escribiendo esto. Todo surgió a partir de la canción _Everybody Talks_ de _Neon Trees_. Me imaginé tan nítidamente la escena donde aparece la canción, que no pude evitar hacer algo al respecto.

**Pairing: **Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel (insinuación).

* * *

**Everybody Talks  
**(Todo el mundo habla)

* * *

Dean sintió como si su cabeza fuera a explotar, y le sobrevino de súbito una potente arcada que le hizo doblarse por la mitad antes de si quiera abrir los ojos. Tenía el estómago vacío, así que lo único que salió de él fue un sonido grotesco.

"Ew, Dean, cuidado," escuchó decir a Sam de forma amortiguada. Gimió de dolor ante la fuerte punzada que atacó su cabeza y su estómago, incapaz de moverse. "Dios, Dean, ¿estás bien, hermano?"

Escuchó pasos rápidos y luego la cama hundirse en el borde donde muy probablemente Sam había tomado asiento. Sintió la mano de su hermano en su hombro, sacudiéndolo un poco, y recién en ese momento Dean se dio cuenta que aún no abría los ojos, es más, los mantenía firmemente cerrados en parte por el dolor, en parte por el mareo. ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Resaca? Dios, ni siquiera tenía muy claro qué hora era o dónde estaba, solo sabía que le dolía un montón el cuerpo en general y que estaba ansioso por echar afuera todo lo que había comido en su vida. Bueno, en realidad, que en términos generales se sentía como mierda.

Abrió los ojos un poco, quejándose por el encuentro de la luz con sus pupilas sensibles y medio adormiladas. Vio a Sam inclinado sobre él con una mueca de no entender qué demonios le estaba sucediendo. _Has fila, Sammy, ya somos dos_, pensó con amargura mientras volvía a doblarse producto de otra arcada. Esta vez Sam fue rápido y lo sacó de la cama para, casi literalmente, arrastrarlo al baño, donde lo dejó con la cara casi metida dentro del excusado.

"Seguramente pescaste algo," dijo Sam pasándose las manos por el cabello sin saber realmente qué hacer. No es como si ellos se enfermaran muy seguido. "Quizás no estás acostumbrado a dormir tanto," finalizó Sam con un deje de humor negro en sus palabras.

"¿A qué te refieres?" dijo Dean con dificultad, sintiéndose con el vacío estómago revuelto, aunque un poco mejor.

"Ya sabes, has estado durmiendo durante _horas_," respondió Sam.

"¿Cuánto tiempo?" volvió a preguntar Dean con un deje de impaciencia.

"¿Unas ocho? Ya son las nueve."

Dean se irguió como pudo y miró a Sam con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

"Es una joda," replicó con incredulidad. "Hace_ años_ que no duermo eso."

"Bueno, supongo que ya era hora de que lo hicieras," dijo Sam palmeándole la espalda y saliendo del baño, dándole un poco de privacidad. Solo en ese momento Dean cayó en la cuenta de que afuera la noche ya había caído.

Se quedó un rato más abrazado a la taza del váter hasta que el mareo y el dolor de su cuerpo amainó. Entonces se puso de pie y se lavó los dientes para quitarse el sabor que le había quedado de la siesta. Se echó un poco de agua en la cara y salió por la puerta, encontrando a Sam sentado en el escritorio tecleando salvajemente sobre su computadora.

"¿Y qué has estado haciendo durante todo este tiempo?" preguntó Dean, tomando asiento frente a Sam, que le miró con una sonrisa mientras giraba su computadora hacia él para mostrarle en lo que estaba trabajando.

"Investigando," dijo simplemente. "Resulta que ya tengo una idea de lo que ha estado matando a estas personas."

"¿Sirenas?" dijo Dean confundido mirando las páginas que Sam había marcado en el navegador. "Pero todas las víctimas han sido chicas, ¿no se supone que las sirenas son strippers sexys en busca de sujetos desesperados?"

"No necesariamente," aclaró Sam recuperando su portátil. "En realidad las sirenas pueden adoptar cualquier forma, la que más les convenga. Todo encaja. Además escucha esto: he estado revisando, y resulta que el club de nudistas más popular del pueblo es en realidad un bar para mujeres."

"¿Te refieres que hay un montón de tíos que bailan y se desnudan en un bar?" Sam asintió, girando nuevamente su portátil. Dean pudo leer claramente el encabezado de la página de un tono azul grisáceo que rezaba: _Paradise Club – La ciudad de Ángeles_. Dean solo alzó una ceja. "¿Es en serio? Oh, dios, eso- eso es enfermo."

"Como sea, hay que investigar. Puedo estar en lo cierto o no, pero debemos descartar la posibilidad," dijo Sam mirándolo con las cejas alzadas.

"No esperas que me meta ahí, ¿verdad?" dijo Dean haciendo una mueca de repulsión ante la idea de verse rodeado de tipos con ropa ligera. "Demonios, Sam, de verdad no puedes estar esperando eso."

"Si, Dean, es justo lo que espero," respondió Sam. "Eres un cazador. Si hay que investigar, investigamos. Además, no te estoy diciendo que lo disfrutes, es solo ir a echar un vistazo."

Dean hizo un sonido lastimoso que Sam no creyó y suspiró con pesadez. Era cierto. Si lo que Sam había deducido era correcto, no le quedaba más remedio que ir a cazar a la _maldita_ sirena al _jodido_ club de strippers que no eran en_ ningún_ caso sexys nudistas. Miró a Sam de forma desganada pero firme y llamó su atención: "Está bien, nos iremos en diez."

"Vamos, Dean, anímate," dijo Sam mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a su cama por su bolso. Le dijo con voz divertida: "son strippers."

Dean le hizo un gesto obsceno con la mano y apoyó sus brazos en la mesa, enterrando su cabeza entre ellos. Ya no se sentía ni de lejos lo mal que se había sentido al despertar, aunque seguía teniendo una sensación extraña en la boca del estómago, algo como un presentimiento. Y que un vampiro lo convirtiera si es que él no tenía un excelente instinto para esas cosas. No pensaba hacer un gran escándalo por eso, pero quizás, solo quizás, lo mejor sería llamar a Cas para que revisara todo y le asegurara que no había nada extraño alrededor.

"Oye, Sam, llamaré a Cas, creo que terminaremos el caso más rápido con su ayuda," hizo saber Dean. Sam se giró para mirarlo, sus cejas estaban fruncidas y la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia un lado, como buscándole un significado correcto a sus palabras. Se acercó unos pasos para encarar a Dean, y Dean no supo por qué, pero de repente estuvo muy nervioso.

"¿Quién?" dijo Sam sonando genuinamente confundido. Ahora fue el turno de Dean de fruncir el ceño. _¿Cómo que quién?_

"A Cas. Ya sabes, Castiel, el ángel con el enorme palo metido en el culo," dijo Dean con una mirada extrañada que competía con la de Sam. Era un momento insólito, como si estuvieran hablando en idiomas diferentes sobre temas completamente distintos.

"Dean, ¿seguro que te sientes bien?" preguntó Sam ahora luciendo preocupado.

"Claro que si," respondió bruscamente Dean. _¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?_

"¿Quién es Castiel?" volvió a preguntar Sam con cautela, y a Dean se le pasó por la cabeza que esa era la manera en la que él le hubiera hablado a algún paciente en algún un hospital psiquiátrico.

"Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?" Dean abrió mucho los ojos, convencido de que su hermano le estaba tomando el pelo. "Castiel. Nuestro amigo, Castiel. El ángel de la gabardina que nos ha estado siguiendo por casi dos años. Ya sabes, el único Castiel que conocemos."

"Dean, yo-" dijo Sam, interrumpiéndose de repente. "Llamaré a Gabriel."

Entonces Dean se tensó en su lugar. ¿Gabriel? ¿Qué Gabriel? ¿El _arcángel_ Gabriel? ¿El que asesinaba a Dean por diversión? ¿Ese Gabriel? Dean abrió la boca para decir algo pero luego la cerró, sin ocurrírsele en realidad nada que decir.

"Gabriel, amigo, necesitamos tu ayuda," recitó Sam con la vista clavada en el techo de la habitación. Dean comenzó a pellizcarse, literalmente, porque era obvio que aquello era alguna clase de sueño bizarro y surrealista en el que ambos eran amigos de Gabriel y Cas- bueno, no sabía realmente que había pasado con Cas. Pero nada pasó, Dean no despertó. Sam seguía con los ojos puestos en el techo, y Dean seguía anclado en el mismo punto donde sentía que había pasado el último milenio. Lo único que alteró la fantástica continuidad del espacio fue el ligero batir de alas viniendo desde atrás de Dean.

Por un momento, estúpidamente se dijo a sí mismo que quizás en esta realidad Castiel fuera ciertamente un arcángel, y su nombre fuera Gabriel. Pero luego se golpeó mentalmente por lo ilógico de su razonamiento. Sam no había reconocido la gabardina, y Castiel obviamente no podía ser Castiel sin su gabardina.

Se dio la vuelta a regañadientes, encontrándose frente a frente con el ángel castaño, que sonreía de manera burlesca, aunque mantenía una pose relajada. Dean quiso estrangularlo ahí mismo, pero se calmó.

"¿Qué tal, muchachos?" los saludó informalmente a ambos, pasando por el lado de Dean con soltura y caminando directo hacia su hermano, apoyándose en él como si fuera un muro cualquiera en la habitación. "Entonces, ¿qué puedo hacer por ustedes?"

"Yo-" empezó a hablar Dean, pero fue bruscamente cortado.

"Dije 'ustedes', pero en realidad le estaba hablando al señor pantalones ardientes aquí presente," dijo Gabriel guiñándole el ojo coqueto a Sam, a lo que éste solo resopló, como si estuviera acostumbrado a ese tipo de comentarios.

Y la boca de Dean podría haber caído hasta el suelo.

Si antes quería volver, ahora vendería su alma por regresar a su mundo – lo cual seguía siendo figurativo, jamás volvería a vender su alma. De repente se sentía fuera de lugar. Con Gabriel mirando casi con adoración a su hermano, y Sam fingiendo que le era indiferente (aunque él conocía lo suficiente como para decir que de ninguna manera le era indiferente). _¿Qué demonios pasaba entre esos dos? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando con él?_ Por un momento, se le pasó por la cabeza que la forma en la que su hermano y el ángel intercambiaban miradas, era posiblemente la misma manera en la que Cas y él lo hacían cuando se encontraban. Entonces se removió incómodo y sintió el rostro caliente, y sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse del ridículo pensamiento que,_ obviamente_, carecía de fundamento.

"Gabriel, creo que le ocurre algo a Dean," dijo Sam al ángel, con una mirada de preocupación. "Ha estado actuando… extraño."

"¿Más de lo usual, te refieres?" sonrió Gabriel socarronamente. "Pensé que eso no era posible."

Dean abrió la boca para hablar nuevamente. Esta vez si encontró su voz: "Estoy confundido."

Sam apretó los labios, y Gabriel le miró con una ceja alzada, como instándolo a proseguir. Dean se quedó muy quieto y en silencio, esperando que alguien más hablara. Sam lo hizo.

"Estuvo hablando acerca de un ángel," prosiguió Sam, pasando su vista desde Dean a Gabriel, y viceversa. Gabriel dejó de apoyarse en Sam y se acercó a Dean hasta quedar solo a un par de metros de distancia. Apareció un caramelo en sus manos y se lo metió a la boca antes de hablar.

"Bueno, la verdad es que me siento halagado, pero debo decir, Dean-o, que solo tengo ojos para tu lindo hermanito, ¿verdad Sammy?" Gabriel miró a Sam por encima de su hombro y le sonrió, y Sam le dirigió una mirada dura.

"Esto es serio, Gabe," recriminó su hermano. ¿Gabe? ¿En serio? ¿Qué clase de estúpido apodo era ese? Y luego se le ocurrió que era quizás era igual de ingenioso que el que él mismo le había puesto a Castiel. Cas.

"Me refiero a Castiel," dijo Dean con voz firme. "¿Dónde está él? ¿Esto es alguna clase de juego tuyo?"

A penas Dean terminó de decirlo, notó la tensión en los hombros de Gabriel y su mirada dura. Retrocedió un paso imperceptiblemente. Gabriel se acercó dos, hasta tenerlo justo en frente y le agarró por las solapas de la chaqueta para enfrentarlo.

"¿Quién te contó sobre él?" le espetó Gabriel a corta distancia, destilando rencor.

Dean parpadeó sorprendido y confundido en partes iguales. De repente sintió la boca seca, no parecía como si Gabriel estuviera tras este desastre, y lo peor era, que Dean tampoco creía que así fuera. Lo que fuera que hubiera pasado no había tenido que ver con el arcángel.

"Yo no- no- no me creerías," finalizó Dean, y Gabriel lo soltó aunque aún mantenía la mirada fija y dura en su rostro.

"Pruébame," retó Gabriel, retrocediendo un par de pasos para volver a invadir el espacio de Sam, quien no había intervenido en ningún momento.

"Está bien," Dean suspiró y se llevó una mano a la nuca para rascarse la cabeza – un hábito que delataba su incomodidad o nerviosismo frente a una situación. "Más temprano hoy, me recosté a dormir una siesta, y cuando desperté (a parte de tener una resaca de los cojones) habían cosas que no tenían ningún sentido, y todo esto es demasiado confuso. En realidad no entiendo lo que sucede."

Gabriel alzó una ceja. "¿Cuáles eran los síntomas de esa 'resaca'?"

"No lo sé, hombre," respondió Dean. "Dolor de cabeza, náuseas, el cuerpo entumecido, al principio veía muy borroso y tenía dificultades para oír las cosas… creo que eso es todo."

Gabriel asintió ausente, metido en sus propias cavilaciones. Sam lo miró expectante, y nervioso. "Creo que ya sé lo que sucede."

"Gabriel, si dices que es un embarazo, juro que-" comenzó a amenazar Sam, conocedor ya del extraño humor del ángel.

"No, espera, es en serio," cortó. "Creo que te transportaron."

"¿Trasportarme? ¿A dónde?" preguntó Dean, confundido.

"Bueno, pues… aquí," respondió Gabriel como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. "Eso lo explicaría todo. Si te hubieran sacado de tu realidad para transportarte a ésta, explicaría tus síntomas, y la confusión, y- aguarda, no me has respondido, ¿cómo conoces a Castiel?"

"Eh… pues, Cas, se podría decir que es como el 'tú' de mi… ¿realidad?" Dean se sentía extraño, a pesar de que no era la primera vez que hacía ese tipo de 'viajes' siempre se sentía extraño. Además éste no parecía su pasado o su futuro, era su presente, pero de cabeza, y eso estaba comenzando a espantarlo un poco. "¿Dónde está él aquí? ¿En el cielo?"

Gabriel apretó los labios en una mueca incómoda, y Dean casi pudo jurar que fue tristeza lo que vio en sus ojos. "No. Él cayó hace años. Nos abandonó."

Parecía que Gabriel había dado el tema por zanjado, y Dean muy en contra de lo que había pensado en un principio, lo respetó. De las pocas veces que se habían topado con él en el pasado, sabía que a pesar de que Gabriel era un hijo de perra, en realidad se preocupaba por su familia, y cuando habían problemas, era también un tema sensible. En su lugar, se dedicó a pensar en Castiel. ¿Había caído? ¿Por voluntad había dejado el cielo? No se lo creía, el Cas que él conocía no era así. Pero entonces nuevamente, esa no era su realidad.

"¿Qué tiene el poder de hacer eso, Gabe? Me refiero, transportar a Dean aquí," preguntó Sam por él.

"Bueno, en realidad casi ninguna criatura puede,. Estas cosas requieren de una enorme cantidad de poder y energía. El que te hizo esto de verdad tenía muchas ganas de joderte," dijo Gabriel. "Yo podría hacerlo."

Con eso Dean se enderezó. "¿Puedes? Eso quiere decir que puedes regresarme," dijo Dean ilusionado, tomando a Gabriel por los hombros.

"Si, supongo," dijo Gabriel restándole importancia.

"Pues hazlo," añadió Sam. "Trae a nuestro Dean aquí y cámbialo por éste."

Gabriel le dirigió una larga mirada que Sam correspondió, y Dean volvió a tener la extraña sensación de que sobraba en esa habitación. Se aclaró la garganta y ambos cortaron ese momento. Gabriel se encogió de hombros y levantó una mano para hacer tronar sus dedos. Hubo un silencio casi ceremonioso en la habitación, y Dean casi por pura inercia cerró los ojos, esperando algún tirón o algo que le indicara que estaba siendo transportado de vuelta. Entonces escuchó el 'tsk' de los dedos de Gabriel.

Pero nada pasó. Y siguió sin pasar durante varios incómodos segundos.

Abrió los ojos y miró a su hermano, y luego a Gabriel, y luego a su hermano nuevamente.

"¿Qué pasó?" exigió Dean.

_"¿Ups?"_ dijo Gabriel con una mirada sorprendida, que reemplazó casi inmediatamente por su mueca habitual. "Al parecer vas a estar aquí hasta que quien sea que te haya transportado quiera devolverte."

Dean abrió mucho los ojos, y se abstuvo de jalarse el cabello. ¿Cómo que se iba a quedar ahí? ¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿Quién era ese quien sea que lo había enviado ahí? ¿Por qué? Empezó a dolerle la cabeza nuevamente, y se tambaleó hasta que logró sentarse sobre la cama, apoyando los codos en sus rodillas y sosteniéndose el rostro con las manos.

Escuchó vagamente que Gabriel y Sam susurraban entre ellos, aunque en realidad no estaba prestando atención. Se sentía enfermo, le molestaba sentirse confundido, y desde que había despertado lo único que habían surgido eran más y más dudas. Suspiró con pesadez.

"Dean," llamó su hermano en un tono de voz cauteloso. "Dean, ¿estás bien'"

Dean no respondió ni levantó la mirada. Sintió que Sam se le acercaba y ponía una mano firme sobre su hombro. "¿Dean?"

"Estoy bien," respondió Dean levantando su mirada, encontrándose con que Gabriel ya había desaparecido. Miró a Sam a los ojos. "Ya han pasado más de diez."

"¿Disculpa?" preguntó Sam confundido. "No entiendo qué-"

"Minutos. Diez minutos. Dije que nos iríamos en diez," respondió Dean, poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta su bolso ubicado sobre la otra cama.

"Dean-"

"Vámonos." Sam no discutió más, y Dean lo agradeció. Su mente era un caos, y necesitaba que se enfriaran sus ideas antes de idear un plan, y a pesar de todo lo que el resto pudiera pensar, la mejor manera que tenía de liberar estés y dejar la mente en blanco era haciendo lo que mejor se le daba: cazar.

* * *

Se estacionaron fuera del _Paradise Club_ cerca de las once, cuando ya los shows habían comenzado y el local estaba en pleno apogeo. Ambos estaban sentado en el interior del Impala – Dean había dado gracias por que su nena estuviera con él en ese momento tan confuso de su vida. No tenían un plan fijo, solo entrarían a echar un vistazo, buscar algún sospechoso, y si todo salía extrañamente bien, salir en poco tiempo, ya que a ninguno de los dos le gustaba mucho la idea de estar en un club lleno de hombres semidesnudos.

Caminaron el trayecto que los separaba del auto hasta la entrada, Dean más silencioso de lo normal, y ni de cerca tan emocionado como en el caso anterior en el que se habían topado con sirenas. Mostraron sus placas en la entrada e ingresaron sin mayores contratiempos.

Tomaron nota mental del lugar, que no se parecía a ningún lugar que hubieran visto antes. En lugar del rojo intenso de los otros clubes, el Paradise Club era todo azul grisáceo, blanco y negro. Era sobrio y elegante, a pesar de ser un club de strippers. Tomaron asiento en una mesa a un par de metros del escenario, en la zona central del local, mirando alrededor. La mayoría del público que ingresaba o que ya estaba dentro eran mujeres, sin embargo habían también unos cuantos hombres en algunas mesas. Sam no reaccionó ante eso, estaban en el sigo XXI después de todo, aunque Dean se encontró a sí mismo frunciendo un poco el ceño.

Justo en ese momento una canción suave comenzó a sonar, y las luces del resto del club se atenuaron, dejando encendidas casi exclusivamente las del escenario. Un chico rubio salió a la escena ya bastante ligero de ropa, y comenzó a contonearse de forma sugerente aunque sin llegar a ser vulgar. Movía sus caderas al ritmo de la música, con los ojos cerrados y sus propias manos recorriendo su cuerpo. Sam parecía mirarlo porque no había mucho más que ver con la escasa iluminación, sin embargo Dean estaba absorto. Se sentía atrapado en la estrecha cintura del chico, en la delicada línea de la espalda, en sus largos dedos recorriendo su propio cuerpo. Estaba completamente absorto observando el espectáculo, y curioso. Jamás pensó que un hombre pudiera llegar a ser tan erótico, ese era un adjetivo que solo le había atribuido a las mujeres. Estaba absorto, y por qué no decirlo, _fascinado._

El muchacho se había acercado al público y guiñado el ojo a una de las mujeres ubicada en el lateral del escenario. Ella solo se había sonrojado. A Dean le sorprendió un poco no escuchar ninguno de los comentarios obscenos que solía gritarle el público a los nudistas en esa clase de lugares. Aunque, nuevamente, ese lugar estaba lleno de mujeres que en su mayoría, parecían de muy buena situación. Entre el ambiente tranquilo, la canción suave y el baile sensual, Dean se encontró a sí mismo disfrutando, quizás más de lo que debía.

La música terminó rápidamente, y varios aplausos se dejaron oír mientras encendían de nuevo las luces y el muchacho sobre el escenario se despedía, lanzándole un beso general a los espectadores.

Dean al fin pudo alejar la mirada del escenario y la dirigió a su hermano, quien ya estaba escudriñando el lugar nuevamente. Él se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención.

"¿Algo?" preguntó. Sam negó con la cabeza sin mirarlo. Dean resopló, molesto.

No le apetecía realmente quedarse mucho tiempo en ese lugar. Le parecía agradable, y no se iba a mentir a sí mismo diciendo que no estaba disfrutando. Pero ese era precisamente el problema. Su comodidad en ese círculo era precisamente lo que le estaba haciendo sentirse tan incómodo. Tan incorrecto. Los pensamientos que había tenido antes acerca del stripper no los podía borrar, o negar, pero eso no significaba que quisiera repetirlos con el próximo nudista que saliera a escena. Se removió incómodo.

"Sam, creo que no hay nada aquí, deberíamos-"

"Aguarda," dijo Sam con la vista clavada en un hombre joven que en ese momento salía de la mano con una mujer varios años mayor que él. Era obvio que ella era una clienta; y él un nudista.

"Qué-"

"Quédate aquí," le cortó Sam por segunda vez, levantándose rápidamente de la mesa. Le dirigió una mirada urgente. "Quédate aquí y sigue investigando mientras yo sigo a esos dos. Si tengo algo te llamaré."

Y sin esperar ninguna respuesta, salió del club como una exhalación. Dean se quedó pasmado en su lugar, un poco alterado en el interior quizás. Iba a tener que quedarse en ese sitio hasta que Sam volviera, o lo llamara, o él mismo encontrara algo que fuera digno de investigar fuera de ese maldito lugar. Pero ninguna de esas cosas pasaría en el corto plazo, y Dean lo sabía.

Se acomodó mejor en la silla y se empinó de un solo trago el _shot_ de tequila que descansaba sobre la mesa. Sintió el líquido quemando su garganta y calentando su estómago, se sintió bien. Un poco más relajado, volvió su vista el escenario, justo cuando las luces estaban apagándose de nuevo.

Esta vez, en lugar de comenzar la música de inmediato, Dean vio un gran par de alas negras proyectadas sobre el fondo del escenario, y de repente todo fue caos. Las mujeres y hombres del club enloquecieron de súbito, gritando y vitoreando como si la vida se les fuera en ello. Dean se espabiló de inmediato. Al parecer el número que seguía era por mucho el más popular. Dean sonrió. Esta sirena era más estúpida de lo que él había pensado.

Con una repentina mejora de su ánimo, y la adrenalina viajando rápidamente por su cuerpo, agarró la pistola que siempre mantenía dentro de su chaqueta, preparado. La proyección sobre el escenario se desvaneció, y una música rápida y movida comenzó a sonar, lo suficientemente fuerte como para acallar al enardecido público del pub. Dean frunció un poco el ceño. La canción era lo menos erótico que Dean había escuchado dentro de un bar de strippers, y de repente tuvo curiosidad de cómo era que esta sirena se las ingeniaba para cautivar a tantas personas con una canción con tan bajo contenido erótico.

De repente sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos. Un hombre ingresó con paso ligero hacia el centro del escenario. Dean solo alcanzaba a ver su desordenado cabello que lucía casi negro debido a la falta de luz, no alcanzaba a ver su rostro, ni la ropa que llevaba – o no llevaba. Estaba de espaldas hacia el público, y cubierto casi en su totalidad con una gabardina color canela. Dean sintió que se le erizaba el cabello de la nuca.

El hombre misterioso comenzó a quitarse la gabardina de forma juguetona, al ritmo de la rápida y animada canción que sonaba en ese momento. Cuando la prenda estuvo completamente en el suelo, el chico se volteó, revelando un esculpido abdomen, adornado únicamente con una corbata azul celeste que colgaba de su cuello y se balanceaba imposiblemente sobre su cuerpo. Unos pantalones negros de tiro bajo que se le pegaban exquisitamente a los muslos, marcando toda su trabajada figura, y exponiendo los jodidamente sensuales y marcados huesos de sus caderas. En su rostro había una sonrisa divertida y confiada, que era opacada únicamente por los ojos imposiblemente azules del sujeto. Unos ojos que Dean solo había sido capaz de reconocer en una única persona. La misma que estaba contoneándose semidesnuda frente a sus narices.

Dean se obligó a tragar la saliva que se había acumulado en su boca. Los ojos absortos en la figura que bailaba en el escenario. Porque de todos los lugares en donde habría podido ir a parar Castiel, había terminado en un bar de nudistas. En el bar de nudistas en el que Dean estaba.

Y_ joder_ que Dean tenía que admitir que el ángel estaba buenísimo.

Castiel movía sus caderas con facilidad, balanceándolas de un lado a otro mientras se desplazaba con soltura por el escenario. La forma en la que sus manos se deslizaban por su propio cuerpo era sucia y obscena, y Dean no tenía claro que era lo más erótico, si aquello o esa mirada lasciva que le dirigía a su audiencia.

En algún minuto Cas se movió hasta el tubo ubicado en el centro del escenario, y lo agarró con ambas manos, bajando mientras ondulaba sus caderas bien pegadas al metal. Dean casi podía sentir el calor emanando de él y de todas las otras personas presentes en el club. Ver bailar a Castiel era el equivalente a mirar la mejor película porno de la historia. _Dios_, llevaba menos de un minuto en escena y Dean ya se estaba replanteando seriamente su heterosexualidad._ Con Cas_, se obligó a pensar Dean, en un intento desesperado por cerrar la boca y dejar de devorar con los ojos a su amigo. _Su amigo Cas_. Pero nada, no podía dejar de mirar el cuerpo semidesnudo de Castiel moviéndose en torno al tubo.

El aire comenzó a escasear en sus pulmones, y Dean estuvo contento de que Cas se alejara del tubo. Aunque el relajo solo le duró un segundo, ya que pudo ver el momento exacto en el que los ojos de Castiel se fijaron en los suyos a través de la oscuridad, y de los gritos, y la música, y el calor. Y Dean vio con cierto desconcierto como el ángel bajaba del escenario y emprendía una marcha rápida hasta su mesa. La luz del espectáculo siguiéndolo a cada paso. Llegó hasta la mesa de Dean y se quitó la corbata, pasándosela por el cuello a Dean.

_Hey, honey you could be my drug, you could be my new prescription _

Cas sentándose sobre el regazo de Dean.

_Too much, get me an overdose, all this stress talk make me itching_

Cas paseando sus manos ávidamente por el torso de Dean.

_On my mouth yeah_

Cas acercándose peligrosamente al rostro de Dean

_Everybody talks, everybody talks_

Cas meneando sus caderas sobre la dolorosa erección de Dean.

_Everybody talks too much_

Cas depositando un descuidado beso sobre la comisura de Dean, y luego desapareciendo rápidamente de vuelta al escenario.

Dean se quedó viendo atentamente el resto del baile del ángel, tragándose sus palabras iniciales acerca de la canción que éste había escogido. No podía apelar nada con la tirante erección que a penas tenía contenida en sus pantalones. Intentó acomodarse mejor en la silla, pero no dio resultado.

La canción terminó rápidamente, más rápidamente de lo que él hubiera deseado. Y Castiel finalizó su presentación con un beso, justo como lo había hecho el chico anterior, y se dispuso a salir del escenario. Pero antes de abandonarlo completamente, se giró hacia Dean, y le guiño el ojo, coqueto. Entonces desapareció por una de las salidas laterales.

Dean estaba confundido, y sorprendido, y _tremendamente caliente_. Y movido por algo que no supo definir qué era, se levantó rápidamente de la silla y avanzó a paso veloz hacia donde Cas había desaparecido. El corazón latiéndole directamente en los oídos.

Se lo encontró no muy lejos del escenario, en la barra, pidiendo algo para beber mientras se apoyaba en el mesón, ya con una camisa blanca encima y con el culo echado hacia atrás. Dean sintió una ola de calor bajar directamente hasta su ingle ante la imagen.

Se acercó silenciosamente por detrás, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se inclinó sobre su hombro para susurrar justo detrás de su oído.

"Yo invito." Cas pareció sobresaltarse, pero cuando se dio la vuelta, una sonrisa coqueta se formó en su rostro.

"De acuerdo," dijo, volteándose para quedar frente a Dean, la sonrisa sin desaparecer de su rostro.

El barman llegó con su trago, y Dean pagó por él, mirándole tomar un sorbo mientras hacía un sonido obsceno. Sintió la boca seca.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" preguntó Cas, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, sin perder la sonrisa en ningún momento. Dean le sonrió de vuelta.

"Dean," dijo, extendiendo su mano, la cual Cas tomó con gusto y estrechó.

"Mucho gusto, Dean," respondió Cas. "No te había visto por aquí."

"Estoy de paso," dijo Dean. "Trabajando."

"¿Ah, si? ¿Y en qué trabajas?" Cas dio otro sorbo a su trago.

"No puedo decírtelo," dijo Dean haciéndose el interesante, utilizando la misma táctica que había usado con algunas chicas en ocasiones anteriores. La calentura de su cuerpo borrando cualquier duda respecto de si eso era buena idea o no.

_"Oh,"_ dijo Cas con fingido asombro. "Ya veo, es confidencial, ¿huh? ¿Eres policía?"

Dean no dijo nada, y Cas se acercó a él hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su oído, su aliento rozando deliciosamente su lóbulo y parte de su cuello.

"Me pone mucho la autoridad," susurró Castiel sin ningún deje de vergüenza. Y Dean sinceramente, ya no pudo aguantar más.

Se lanzó sobre el stripper en un parpadeo. Agarrando con fuerza sus caderas y presionándolas contra las de él, casi comiéndole la boca con necesidad. El ángel no tardó demasiado en responder, enredando su lengua con la de Dean como si tampoco pudiera esperar un segundo más. Era una atracción inmediata, combustión instantánea. Levantó los brazos hasta enredarlos tras el cuello de Dean, gemidos placenteros escapando de ambos, siendo amortiguados por la música de otro de los shows que acababa de empezar.

Estuvieron besándose hasta que perdieron la cabeza y la noción del tiempo. Se separaron justo antes de comenzar a quitarse la ropa, justo en el límite del deseo.

Se miraron a los ojos, las pupilas dilatadas hasta el nivel de casi tragarse sus irises. La respiración agitada y el rostro sonrojado. La necesidad emanando a través de cada poro de su cuerpo.

"¿No quieres-?" comenzó Dean.

_"Oh, dios, si."_

* * *

Y habían terminado ahí. En la habitación de lo que parecía ser el departamento de Castiel.

Dean se había sorprendido al principio de todas las cosas en aquel lugar. Todo llamaba su atención; la decoración, las fotografías, la pantalla gigante de alta definición. Todo era simplemente tan_ humano_, y Dean se sentía inquietado por eso.

La calentura del _Paradise Club_ bajando rápidamente. La incomodidad acrecentándose. Terminaron ambos sentados en la cama tamaño _King_ de la habitación del ángel, uno al lado del otro, incapaces de continuar lo que habían dejado pendiente, o de iniciar siquiera una nueva conversación. El ambiente era pesado, y se cernía sobre ellos de la misma forma en la que lo hacía el silencio.

Dean decidió ser el primero en romperlo.

"Escucha, yo jamás he estado con un hombre, así que no estoy seguro de-" pero se cortó de repente cuando sintió la mano de Castiel sobre su rodilla.

Se giró a mirarlo, y le vio con los ojos fijos en él. La mano en su rodilla comenzando a subir de a poco y acariciando su muslo, mientras que Cas se acercaba lentamente más y más a Dean, casi rozando sus labios. Sus respiraciones eran pausadas y profundas, saboreando el espacio personal del otro. Espacio personal.

_Cas, ha hemos hablado sobre esto… espacio personal  
__Mis disculpas, Dean_

Cas. Se acercó para terminar de acortar la distancia entre ambos, tomando los labios del ángel entre los propios. Saboreándolos con calma, mordiéndolos y lamiéndolos, acariciándolos con cuidado, memorizando cada roce entre ambos. Introdujo su lengua en la boca de Cas, buscándolo. Tomando su sabor en grandes y profundas bocanadas, haciendo sonidos húmedos con cada movimiento de sus bocas. Cas se acercó para quedar con su costado pegado al de Dean, deslizándose para subirse sobre su regazo como lo había hecho durante el espectáculo, sin separar sus bocas en ningún momento.

Dean pasó sus manos por sus caderas, sosteniéndolo en su lugar, y Cas pasó sus manos por el cabello de Dean, y por su espalda, acariciando y apretando cada centímetro de Dean. La temperatura comenzó a aumentar con rapidez. Cas comenzó a mover sus caderas sobre las de Dean, ondulándolas sobre su creciente miembro. Restregando sus renovadas erecciones, larga y pausadamente. Dean gimió dentro del beso con la respiración agitada.

_Si el repartidor realmente ama a la niñera… no entiendo por qué continúa golpeándola. Quizás hizo algo malo.  
__¿Estás viendo porno? Cas, no se supone que veas porno en un cuarto lleno de chicos, y no se supone que hables de ello… Oh, genial, ahora tiene una erección._

Dean se estremeció. E intentó sacudirse los recuerdos mientras tomaba al Cas de esa realidad por las caderas, y lo lanzaba de espaldas sobre la cama, ubicándose entre sus piernas. Encajando su cuerpo contra el otro, moviendo sus caderas, besando su boca y bajando por su mandíbula hasta su cuello, mordiendo y lamiendo, y escuchando los satisfechos sonidos de Castiel mientras lo hacía.

Cas se las arregló para quitarle la chaqueta a Dean, y luego su camiseta, dejando su pecho al descubierto. Y Dean hizo lo mismo por Cas. La ropa tirada a un lado, y sus pieles denudas rozándose hasta hacerles perder el sentido.

"Ahh, Dean," gimió Cas cuando Dean bajó por su pecho, depositando húmedos besos ahí donde iba.

_Teníamos una cita._

Dean subió para besar a Castiel en los labios nuevamente. Cas le apartó luego de un momento para mirarle directamente con los ojos ensombrecidos y susurrarle: "Fóllame."

_No entiendo esa referencia._

Dean quería hacerlo. Sentía calor. Estaba caliente. Tenía a Cas dispuesto bajo suyo, sudoroso, rogándole porque lo follara. Y él realmente quería follar a Cas.

_¡Cas sal de mi trasero!_  
_Yo nunca he estado en tu…_

Quería hacerlo. Quería. Pero no podía. Porque a pesar de que este era un sensual hijo de perra, no era Cas. Era una persona completamente distinta habitando la piel del Cas de su realidad. De su Cas. De ese Cas que no pillaba las bromas, del que tenía graves problemas de entendimiento, del que lo había sacado del infierno y había dado todo por él. Del Cas que le hacía sentir seguro. Del Cas que prefería.

No se había dado cuenta del momento exacto en el cual había frenado todos sus movimientos.

"¿Sucede algo?" preguntó Castiel con el ceño fruncido y el rostro ladeado. En un gesto que le era tan dolorosamente conocido a Dean, que casi se sintió enfermo.

"Lo siento, yo- no puedo," respondió Dean, quitándose de encima y sentándose en el borde de la cama, con la vista fija en la pared. "Yo- de verdad lo siento."

"Tranquilo," dijo Castiel, sentándose en la cama y poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro a Dean. "¿Hay alguien más, verdad?"

Y la pregunta piló a Dean totalmente por sorpresa. ¿Había alguien más? Dean jamás había pensado en Castiel como 'alguien más', era más bien como solo 'alguien'. Porque no había nadie aparte de Castiel. Siempre había sido solo Castiel. Dean no era gay. Pero quizás sí era un poquito gay por Cas.

"Si," dijo por fin. "Hay alguien."

Y entonces escuchó un leve batir de alas que le hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Miró en dirección al sonido y se sorprendió de ver a Gabriel de pie con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

"Ya era hora," dijo éste, ampliando aún más su sonrisa.

"¿Gabriel?" dijo Castiel con aspecto confundido. Y la verdad era que Dean también lo estaba. ¿Qué hacía Gabriel ahí?

"Que tal, Cassie," dijo Gabriel con la voz alegre. "Te ves bien."

"Gabriel, ¿qué demonios haces aquí?" interrumpió Dean. "Pensé que estarías con Sam revisando-"

_"Dean, Dean, Dean…"_ suspiró Gabriel dramáticamente, como decepcionado. "¿No lo has notado ya?"

Y eso fue suficiente. Dean abrió los ojos de par en par con incredulidad. "¡¿Fuiste tú?!"

"Claro. Estoy seguro que el otro guapo que se parece a mí y que anda correteando tras tu hermano en esta realidad te lo habrá dicho ya, soy casi la única creatura que puede romper la continuidad del espacio-tiempo de esta manera. Es un arte," respondió Gabriel, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Gabriel, ¿qué has hecho?" preguntó Castiel de forma acusadora.

"Oh, bueno. Solo quería darle una lección a _Dean-o_ aquí presente," comenzó a explicar Gabriel. "Sam vino a verme hace unos días. Me confesó que estaba cansado de que tú," dijo mirando y apuntando a Dean, "y Cassie, se miraran todos llenos de amor pero no se decidieran jamás a dar el siguiente paso. Y bueno, soy un romántico, no pude negarme a ayudar."

"Hijo de puta," profirió Dean.

"Si, lo que digas," dijo, restándole importancia a Dean, dirigiéndose ahora a Castiel. "Cassie, cariño, lo siento, pero este no es tu hombre. O si, en realidad lo es, pero no en esta realidad."

Y sin decir más tronó sus dedos, desapareciéndolos a ambos – a Dean y a él.

En un parpadeo Dean se vio a sí mismo de vuelta en la habitación del motel en el cual se estaba hospedando. Se sintió un poco mareado, y tuvo que apoyarse en la mesa para no perder el equilibrio. Miró alrededor y notó que no estaba solo, aunque no era Gabriel el que estaba precisamente con él en la habitación.

"Hola, Dean," escuchó la grave voz de Castiel. Su vestimenta característica de vuelta, al igual que su pose y su expresión.

"Cas," fue todo lo que articuló Dean.

Sintió como si su corazón diera un vuelco, y un calor agradable se posó en su estómago. Se olvidó rápidamente del mareo y dio grandes zancadas para atravesar la habitación y llegar al frente de Cas, a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Sin esperar más, cortó la distancia entre ambos, rozando suavemente sus labios contra los de Castiel en un beso más bien leve. Escuchó como Cas hacía un sonido de sorpresa, y Dean se separó para ver su respuesta.

Cas tenía los ojos cerrados y las mejillas sonrojadas, el rostro relajado. Y Dean notó como echaba el rostro hacia delante buscando el contacto que había perdido. Sonrió ante esto, y tomándolo como un permiso para repetirlo, subió su mano hasta su mejilla, y la acarició antes de volver a acercarse para besar a Castiel un poco más profundo.

Dean pensó que Cas se sentía bien, que se sentía correcto.

Y pensó también que luego se ocuparía de los gilipollas de su hermano y de Gabriel. Tenía mucho tiempo para eso.

Ahora solo podía saborear los labios del ángel. Y que el resto dijera lo que quisiera.


End file.
